dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Juno
Juno [[88 BG]] was one of the original Titans, and the lover of their leader Agamemnon. She often acted as his lieutenant, exhibiting cold, analytical intelligence and fierce fighting abilities. He described her abilities as being akin to Old Earth Ptolemaic empress and general, Cleopatra. Early Life Born Julianna Parhi on Old Earth, Juno met Agamemnon during her disaffected youth while she played tactical war games on the computer networks of the Old Empire. The two struck up a firm friendship that quickly evolved into a sexual relationship. Juno shared Agamemnon's passion for the philosophies of Tlaloc, and the three became the foundation of the small group that eventually came to rule a large part of the Empire. Role as a Titan Thanks to their manipulation of the vast legion of domestic and military robots, Juno and her colleagues successfully overthrew the complacent leaders of the Old Empire. As with most of the other Titans, Juno exhibited a brutal leadership style on her new subjects - the hrethgir, and over the centuries was responsible for countless deaths. Upon talking with the Cogitor Eklo, Juno realized that preservation canisters offered an even better way of cheating death than even the life extension process. She was the second Titan to have her brain transferred into a canister and live through a robotic chassis. Struggle against Omnius After the rise of Omnius, Juno conspired with Agamemnon to free themselves of their new, unwanted thinking machine master. After several thousand years, their collective efforts finally paid off, and Juno assisted in the capture of Bela Tegeuse and later Hessra. Though she still maintained a passionate relationship with Agamemnon, she had no qualms in using her seductive skills to coerce human men into yielding information, often before exhibiting her cold and brutal nature upon them. Juno was responsible in converting the "liberated" slave population of Bela Tegeuse into voluntarily become cymeks and serve the Titans. Juno remained the "Queen" of the planet in the following decades until the Titans decided to move to Hessra. After the Great Purge and the imprisonment of the Corrin-Omnius, war veteran Quentin Butler was apprehended by cymeks and brought and converted on Hessra. Juno considered the impotent brain her "pet". When Vorian Atreides came to Hessra to liberate Butler, he approached the Titans as a repentant prodigal son. Vorian was forgiven and he claimed his anticipation to become a cymek, like he was promised during his youth days on Earth. Death In the surgical chamber, while Vorian groomed Agamemnon's mechanical body, Juno explained the surgery to her "pet". Quentin however was already contacted by Vorian and knew his true intentions. He got a surgical laser in his grasp, and when Juno was distracted, he broke the protective panel and severed her Thoughtrodes with the laser device. Juno was initially paralyzed, then was unable to speak or feel. Quentin removed her brain from the canister and put it on the surgical table. The brain was then vivisected into smoking gray pieces by the apparatuses, while the secondary-neos were watching without reacting. When Juno was no more, and only 2 Titans remained alive, the secondaries agreed to help Quentin and installed his brain canister on Juno's body. Quentin then started the turmoil. Appearances *''Dune: The Butlerian Jihad'' *''Dune: The Machine Crusade'' *''Dune: The Battle of Corrin'' Category:Females Category:Titans Category:Cymeks Category:Legends of Dune